Groudon (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Groudon= |-|Primal Groudon= Summary Groudon (Japanese: グラードン Groudon) is a Ground Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Kyogre and Rayquaza, Groudon is a part of the weather trio. Groudon possesses the ability to expand continents. In ancient times it came in conflict with Kyogre, a Pokémon with the ability to expand the oceans. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-C Name: Groudon Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, their remake Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Gender: Genderless Age: Several millions of years old Classification: Pokémon, Continent Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Super-Ancient Pokémon, Personification of the Land Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation in its presence (Intense heat and sunlight), Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Electric Type moves, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Poison, Acid, and Rock based attacks. | Same as base but to a greater degree, and with additional ability to completely negate Water-based attacks and an immunity to burns. No longer resistant to Rock but now resists Steel, Bug, Fire, and Fairy Type moves. Attack Potency: Moon level (The Sun it created can release a beam with this much energy. Stated in the legend to have raised continents). | At least Moon level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Likely around the same speed as its Primal form, perhaps lower) | [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/pokemon-omega-ruby-eat-your-heart-out-reshiram.24970/ Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 6124.33)] Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class (In its fight against Kyogre, they destroyed and created continents) | At least Moon Class Durability: Moon level (Took beatings from Kyogre who is its equal) | At least Moon level Stamina: Quite high (Was able to fight against its rival, Kyogre, for days) Range: Extended melee range. Ranges from tens of meters to thousands of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: Red Orb (Allows it to immediately undergo Primal Reversion) Intelligence: High, as it was able to survive throughout its fight against Kyogre for days, and find certain places to hide itself from most to find it, and use its own attacks to their fullest effect. Weaknesses: It is weak to Water, Grass, and Ice Type moves though the intense sunlight Drought brings reduces the effectiveness of Water Type moves. Is prone to blind rage. Drought can't activate during heavy rain or when a mysterious air current appears. | Weak to Ground Type moves and is especially weak to Water Type moves, however the intense sunlight Desolate Land brings completely nullifies Water Type moves. Remains prone to blind rage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drought:' Summons harsh sunlight when it starts to battle. The harsh sunlight can strengthen any Fire Type attacks while also weakening any Water Type attacks in the battle; it can also allow the move Solar Beam to be used instantly. *'Desolate Land:' For Primal Groudon only. Affects weather in the same way as Drought. However the heat is now so intense that it completely nullifies Water Type moves. *'Hot Blooded:' One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Groudon to passively restore health while standing on lava/magma, soil, or sand. *'Eruption:' Groudon launches multiple fiery rocks up into the air from its mouth that rain down on the opponent. *'Precipice Blades: '''Groudon's signature move. Groudon manipulates the earth, causing multiple spears of earth to stab the opponent that explode upon contact. *'Thunder:' Groudon fires off a massive bolt of electricity from its body that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. *'Hyper Beam:' Groudon charges a black and purple orb of energy in its mouth which it then fires off as a beam. Unlike most Pokémon Groudon does not appear to need to recharge afterwards. *'Solar Beam:' Groudon charges up and fires a green beam of solar energy from its mouth. Even under cloudy conditions Groudon can still charge up the attack rather quickly. *'Flamethrower:' Groudon fires off a destructive jet of flames from its mouth that can cause burns. *'Fissure:' Groudon opens up a fissure beneath the opponent causing them to fall in. *'Mud Shot:' Groudon fires off a stream of mud from its mouth that also reduces the opponent's speed. *'Rock Tomb:' Groudon throws a series of rocks at the opponent which also reduces their speed. *'Bulk Up:' Groudon tenses its muscles to bulk up its body raising its attack and defense. *'Rest:' Groudon falls asleep and heals back up to peak condition. This leaves it asleep for a bit however. *'Ancient Power:' Groudon manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may raise all of Groudon's stats. *'Scary Face:' Groudon makes a scary face at the opponent to lower their speed. *'Earth Power:' Groudon causes the ground beneath the opponent to erupt with power. This may lower their special defense. *'Lava Plume:' Groudon torches everything around it to strike all of its opponents. It also hits its allies and has a high chance of causing a burn. *'Earthquake:' Groudon sets off an earthquake to strike all of its opponents. This also hits its allies. *'Fire Blast:' Groudon fires off a star-shaped blast of fire that has a chance of causing a burn. *'Hammer Arm:' Groudon hammers down one of its arms. This also lowers Groudon's speed. *'Slash:' Groudon slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. '''Key:' Base | Primal Gallery Pokémon-Omega-Rubyh-Alpha-Sapphire-Concept-Art-Battle-Primal-Groudon-Kyogre-72.jpg xy-conflito-primitivo (1).png Shiny_Mega_Groudon_-_Pokemon_TCG_XY_Ancient_Origins.png|Shiny Primal Groudon Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5